english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Russi Taylor
Russi Taylor (born May 4, 1944) is an American voice actress. She was married to Disney voice actor Wayne Allwine who was the voice of Mickey Mouse. She is known for voicing: Minnie Mouse in Disney's House of Mouse and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1985-1996) - Hasy (ep87), Leota (ep62), Additional Voices *Biker Mice from Mars (1993) - Children (ep12), Toby (ep12), Weathermeister (ep12) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Becky, Old Lady (ep44) *Capitol Critters (1995) - Bluebird (ep8) *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1991) - Emmadryl (ep61), Ethalyn (ep61), Madame Placebo (ep60) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987-1990) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Minnie Mouse, Clara Cluck, Duchess (ep25), Fairy Godmother, Fauna (ep38), Robo Minnie (ep51), Snow White (ep22) *Disney's Kim Possible (2003) - Rocket Booster#2 (ep19) *Disney's Pepper Ann (2000) - Klaus (ep46) *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1993) - Pearl's Mom (ep14), Additional Voices *Disney Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2009) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2015) - Fauna, Winnifred, Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard (2015-2017) - Female Elephant (ep4), Female Elephant (ep9), Mbuni, Muhanga, Additional Voices *Gravedale High (1990) - Additional Voices *Heathcliff (1981) - Additional Voices *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2004) - Annie Winks, Ferny Toro, Mom *Jim Henson's Little Muppet Monsters (1985) - Additional Voices *Paddington Bear (1989) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1987) - Additional Voices *Rambo (1986) - Additional Voices *Saturday Supercade (1983) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans (2005) - Melvin (ep59), Timmy (ep59) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends (1986) - Additional Voices *The Little Rascals (1982) - Additional Voices *The Littles (1983) - Additional Voices *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Simpsons (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982-1989) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1997) - Tour Guide (ep20) *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Inga (ep32) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1996) - Additional Voices *Widget (1990-1992) - Widget *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1992) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1987) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Fairy Godmother, Mary Mouse, Beatrice, Countess Le Grande, Daphne, Drizella Tremaine *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Fauna, Additional Voices *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Minnie Mouse *Nine Dog Christmas (2004) - Agnes Anne, Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) - Owl Witch, Tiddlywink *The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) - Pebbles Flinstone *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Widow Tweed *Walt Disney's The Spirit of Mickey (1998) - Minnie Mouse 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby *Fantasia 2000 (1999) - Daisy Duck *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Fergie Furbelow *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Nurse Mouse *The Simpsons Movie (2007) - Martin Prince 'Shorts' *Disney have a laugh! (2010-2012) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's BowToons (2011-2016) - Minnie Mouse, The Queen (ep32) *What A Cartoon! (1995-1997) - Baby (ep45), Hard Luck Duck (ep8) 'TV Specials' *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Pebbles Flintstone *Blondie & Dagwood: Second Wedding Workout (1989) - Cora Dithers *Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) - Minnie Mouse *Disney's Totally Minnie (1988) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: A Goofy Fairy Tale (2016) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Pirate Adventure (2014) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Minnie Mouse, Q'ttles *Disney Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - Fauna *Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special (2016) - Minnie Mouse, Dewey, Huey, Louie *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Baby Pebbles Flintstone *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Additional Voices *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky (2012) - Gilly *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) - Phantasma Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *My Neighbor Totoro (2005) - Kanta's Aunt *Pom Poko (2005) - Otama *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Animated Storybooks' *Disney Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Spooky Night Read-Along Storybook (2011) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Nursery Rhymes Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Minnie Mouse 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother *Disney Read Along: 101 Dalmatians (1996) - Nanny Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995) - Minnie Mouse 'Documentaries' *The Story Behind Walt Disney's Fun and Fancy Free (1997) - Minnie Mouse 'Movies' *Babe (1995) - Duchess the Cat *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - Choir Cat, The Pink Poodle *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Birds, Minnie Mouse 'Stage Shows' *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2008) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Junior: Live on Tour! Pirate & Princess Adventure (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Live! Mickey's Magic Show (2006) - Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disney Live! Mickey's Rockin' Road Show (2009) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Detective School (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Nutcracker (1991) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Winter Wonderland (1997) - Minnie Mouse *Minnie's christmas Party (2001) - Minnie Mouse *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Imagicademy: Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Magic Kingdoms (2016) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Color and Play (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's Home Makeover (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Wildlife Count Along (2012) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Magical Math World (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Shapes Sing-Along (2015) - Minnie Mouse 'Video Games' *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Lucky, Nanny *Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' "Qu@ckers"*! (2000) - Louie *Disney's Party (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Disney's Ready for Math with Pooh (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Haunted Mansion (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Learning Ages 4-6: Mickey Mouse Kindergarten (2000) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Learning Ages 5-8: Phonics Quest (2001) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's Bow Bubble Trouble (2016) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Fairy Godmother *Disney The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Minnie Mouse *Disney•Pixar Games Ages 5+: Mike's Monstrous Adventure (2002) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Additional Voices *Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned (1999) - Simone *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Speedway USA (2000) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Tanya Markarov *The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling (2000) - Pebbles Flintstone *The Simpsons Game (2007) - Martin Prince, Sherri, Terri, Uter Zorker 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Disney Magical World (2014) - Minnie Mouse *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Dewey, Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Fauna, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Minnie Mouse *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Fauna, Minnie Mouse Theme Park Attractions *Mickey's Boo To You! Halloween Parade - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's PhilharMagic (2003) - Minnie Mouse Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (146) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (8) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2017. Category:American Voice Actors